


Rescue

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: One Piece Drabble Extravaganza [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (but not quite), Bad Harlequin Romance, In Which Sanji is Almost a Maiden, Luffy & Usopp Shenanigans, M/M, Marine Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace "rescues" Sanji from some nefarious marines. Bad Harlequin Romance drabble. Cheesy lines & all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Ace felt his heart shudder to a stop, as he took in the sight before him. 

 

_'No this can't be real, it just can't!'_

 

" **SANJI!!** "

 

Ace rushed foreword knocking out marines, left and right. His Fire deadly, beautiful, and burning bright just like his Sanji, took out the rest of the marines.

 

Ace fell to his knees besides Sanji's body

 

"Sanji, love…come on open your eyes…er –eye…"

 

Ace waited with baited breath for exotically beautiful love to open his eye. He desperately wanted this to be a dream; he wanted to once again drown in the blue sea of his love's eye. Slowly Sanji began to stir.

 

"Ace, is that you? Ugh…what happened?"

 

Ace gathered his light love into his arms soothing his soft, silky-smooth, blonde hair back. He was afraid, but he couldn't panic, if he panicked, so would Sanji, and then it would all be over.

 

"Ssh, love…save your strength…"

 

"But Ace – "

 

"My love is so brave! He doesn't mind the pain as long as I am with him! Such vigor is unknown to most…but my love displays it with such prestige and grace, that I am sure he fell from the heavens! No one but an angel would have hair as golden as his or eyes as blue. His beauty rivals – "

 

" **ACE!!! I'M NOT DIEING!!!!** "

 

"You're not? Well, what about the blood?"

 

"It's ketchup, you can thank Luffy and Usopp for that."

 

"What about you being unconscious? That had to have been one of those dastardly marines, right?"

 

"Luffy, again…"

 

"Well, this is awkward…what do you want to do, love?"

 

"You can tell me who my beauty rivals…"

 

Meanwhile on the other side of town a redhead was groping a very pretty blonde.


End file.
